pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dear Phineas
Hey guys, LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ here. This is a new story, based on the film "Dear John", I was listening to '' Set the Fire To The Third Bar'' by '' Snow Patrol '' and I thought of this. Hope you enjoy :D Prologue '' This story is about a young, thirteen year old girl named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She lives on the coast of Danville, and while she is one day touring the town, she runs into a thirteen year old boy named Phineas Flynn, who she befriends. Phineas tells her he is training to be in the army, and is on summer vacation from Redhands Military School/Boot Camp in Minnesota, which is precicely 51 miles from Danville. He falls in love with Isabella, but is later taken away from her. They keep in touch by letters, but no matter how many letters they send, they realize they can't be together, but they don't see why they can't try. Nobody else mattered to them at that time, except each other. This is their story. '' Chapter 1 ~*• Isabella's Point Of View •*~ Wow! No matter how long I've lived on Danville Coast, I never realised how beautiful the town square is! It has a huge cobbled square in the middle with a fountain in the center, and pavements with endless stores!! I am just spinning around, drinking it all in. I start to walk around and take pictures with my camera, which isn't the best idea if you're trying to keep focused on where you're going. I then bump into someone and drop my camera and my bag, and they fall to the ground. I gasp, noticing the guy I just bumped into. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I say, realizing I caused him to fall over. I help him up and he laughs. "It's okay." he replies. He hands me my bag and camera. I throw the bag over my shoulder and just dust off my dress. "So, are you local?" he asks me. "Huh?" "You know, do you live around the area?" "Oh, yeah. I live on Danville Coast, which is about 2 minutes from here." "Cool, I live in Minnesota." "Wow! So, are you on vacation?" "Yeah, I'm on vacation from Military School. I'm training to be in the army." "Awesome!" I say, then my phone starts to ring. Its my mom. Who else? "Hola, Máma." (NOTE: Yeah, I thought it would be cool if she always spoke to her mum in Spanish. I'll leave Subs. She just said:"Hey, Mom.") "Ahh, Hola, Isa. Te necesito para que me algunos huevos. Yo le pagará más tarde." (Ah, Hello, Isa. I need you to get me some eggs. I will pay you back later.) she says to me. "Sí, Máma. ¿Algo más?" (Yes, Mom. Anything Else?) "No,no,no. Gracias, Isa." (No, no, no. Thanks, Isa.) And then she hangs up. "Sorry about that, that's my mom." I say, turning to the guy. "Don't sweat it. You're Spanish?" "Yeah, Mexican-Jewish." "Awesome." He stares at his watch then says to me. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I might see you around." he says. "Okay, see ya!" "Oh, wait! I didn't get your name!" I say. "Phineas Flynn, I'm thirteen!" he says. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and I'm thirteen too." I reply. "I'll see you around!" he says, walking further away. "Yeah, you might. I'm by the sea alot!" I say, waving. Chapter 2 '' 1 month later '' ~*• Phineas's Point Of View •*~ I just got a text from Isabella, it says: meet u @ the beach I call my mom & tell her I'm going to the beach. But she says: "Not yet, you've got a letter." "Really, what's it say?" "I don't know, it's from Thorntons." Gulp. I take the envelope up to my room and read it. It says: "Phineas Flynn, '' '' There has been a bombing in Louisiana, where an old World War 2 bomb exploded after all these years. Many of our students have been injured, and we need our old recruits here immediately. You will be expected here at 12:00 sharp, Monday 9th August, 2010. ''- Thornton's Military School.'' Before I have time to be sad, I hear my dad. "Phineas! '' Get your butt down here!!'' " Ugh. I hate my dad. He has brown hair, an unshaven face, he's very burly, he looks more like a mugger than a father. I run down the stairs. "Yeah, Dad?" " I hear you're meant to go back to military school next week." "Yes, sir." "Good. I'm very glad. You need some toughening up, boy. It's time to stop sniffing the roses and '' getting to work''!!" I remain silent. Then I remember; how the heck am I gonna tell Isabella?! "'' Pay attention, boy!'' " "Sorry, Dad." I murmur. "Don't be so hard on him, Ray." says Mom. "I only want what's best for him, Linda." he says. "And what, you do that by intimidation? Look, I need to go." I say, and I leave with my backpack before he can say another word. ~*• At the beach •*~ I walk up to Isabella, who is taking pictures with her phone. She loves doing that. I have NO idea why. The sun is just beginning to go down, and she's on the pier, taking pics of the horizon. I walk up next to her and stare at the sea. "Hey." I say. "Hiii…" she says, pretty much lost in her thoughts. "Whatcha doin'?" I say, which is usually her line, so I have the ^_^ look on my face. "Taking pictures for my photography class." "You're in photography?" "Yeah, I figured because I love doing it so much I decided to join." "So how long you been out here?" "About 2 hours." "Aren't you hungry?" "Now that you mention it, I am." "They've got fish on the pier. They might have fries,too." "Ooh! I love fries!" Lol. We buy one of those paper cones with fries inside them, and fish cut up inside them aswell, and considering it was quite big, we decided to share. Chapter 3 ~*• Phineas's POV •*~ Remembering last night, I think the pier is our, I dunno, place. We met there, and we go there all the time. Anyway, today Isabella came round to meet my parents. Dad drones on and on about The Army and the Navy and how he thinks I need to get 'whipped into shape'. Mom doesn't talk once, she just sits there, smiling, and washes the dishes. She does, however, say: "So Phineas, how was Thornton's last semester?" I just say: "No big deal. Same as the one before." I see dad lean over and whisper to her: "He's too shy, we'll fix that." and she giggles. And I go red. Later that night we go to the pier again, and just stare at the sea. "I like your dad," she says, "he loves you, even if you can't see it." Chapter 4 ~*• Isabella's POV •*~ When we are on the pier, I see the moon shining on the water, a velvety black shiny ribbon of-um- ribbonyness? Anyway, it's so beautiful, I take a picture of it. "What is it with you and photography?" Phineas laughs, nudging me in the ribs. "What is it with you and inventing?" I say, nudging him back. "Touché." ^_^ I say: "Full moon tonight. The moon is so big!" "It doesn't seem as big if it's the size of your thumb." says Phineas, taking my hand and pulling it up, making my thumb block the moon. "I'm going back..." he says, quietly, lost in thought. "Back? Back where?" "Thornton's. Boot Camp. That place." he says that place with disgust. I can't speak. I can't cry. I can't move. I just stand there, shocked. "I-Isabella? I-I know that it's shocking. I don't want to go. I never wanted to go. I don't know why I was sent there. I don't know. What I do know is that I want to stay here. With you as long as I possibly can and I need you to tell me—" I cut off his sentence at the end. I cut it off by throwing my arms round his neck and holding him tight. I don't want him to go. "Why?" I manage to say, but only really quietly. "Because," he says. "There was a doodlebug bomb from World War 2 in Louisiana and it exploded during road cunstruction, killing most students who go to our school. We have to go back." "When are you going back?" "2 weeks." I laugh, for some reason. "What's so funny?" he says. "Because," I say, "2 weeks. That's all it took. 2 weeks for me to fall for you." Now he laughs. "What?" "It's ironic. It took two weeks for me to fall for you." Now my phone rings. Again. Worst time my mom could possibly call. Ever. "Hola, Mamá." I sigh. "Isa! Llegar a casa ahora! Pinky es la hyperventilación y no sé qué hacer!" (Isa, get home now! Pinky's hyperventilating and I don't know what to do!) "Sí, Mamá." "Walk me home?" I ask Phineas. "Sure." He says. Category:Fanon Works